ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WolfBoy
WolfBoy is an action-adventure comic book series, being published by since 1993. Synopsis Set in the fictional city of New Haven, Michigan, when a teen kid gains the abilities of a wolf, he uses it to fight crime. Characters Main *'Brady Daniels/WolfBoy' - a 16-year-old boy who has wolf-like powers after a freaky accident, being the comic's title character. *'Kate Randalph' - a 16-year-old girl who serves as the technology expert of the team, being Brady's love interest. *'Honor Smith/The Raptor' - a 17-year-old boy who has velociraptor-like abilities, being Brady's best friend/former rival. *'Lacey Jones/Elemental Girl' - a 17-year-old girl who has power over the five elements, being Kate's best friend and Honor's love interest. Supporting *'Woof' - Brady’s pet wolf. *'Dr. Harold Malle' - a 35-year-old scientist who serves as a mentor to WolfBoy. *'John Viza/The Wild Animal' - TBD *'Michael Duncan/The Golem' - TBD *'Lisa Baker/Mystery' - a mysterious and powerless 15-year-old girl, starting out as an antagonist until issue 30. It's implied she has a crush on Brady, much to Kate's dismayal. *'Luke Star' - TBD Antagonists *'Tyler Walker/The Man in Black' - a mysterious 43-year-old crime lord who leads an army of evil villains. **'Maria Walker/The Animal Warrior' - Tyler's 16-year-old daughter who is a mole in the heroes and can turn herself into any animal. ***'Emmett' - Maria's pet otter. **'Marvin Wilson/Shadowalker' - TBD **'Joanna Rhodes/Black Tiger' - TBD **'Chris Storm/Night Terror' - TBD *'Dr. Viktor Manzu' - a 50-year-old mad scientist who is obsessed with WolfBoy, being out to kill him. He's one of the few villains who knows his true identity. *'Allie Paintez' - a TBD-year-old Face Paint pop star who is a feminist and can control minds. **'Melanie Painta' - a TBD-year-old agent who helps Allie, being in love with her. **'Carrie Paint-Ella' - a TBD-year-old background singer who is helping Allie. *'TBD', consisting of: **'Brady Daniels (Nega-Earth)/The Samurai' - an evil counterpart to Brady Daniels hailing from an alternate dimension, being out to kill and replace him. **'Kate Randalph (Nega-Earth)/Blade-Girl' - Brady's love interest from the same dimension, being TBD. *'Moonstone Voltage' - a powerful and mysterious robot out to rule the world. *'Holly Ives/Bad Nature' - a former TBD-year-old fashion model until she got in a trainwreck, now having control over nature. *'Smite' - TBD *'Dr. Diane Might' - TBD *'Wally' - TBD *'Daisy Stone/The Beetle' - TBD Issues Adaptions Television *''WolfBoy'' ( , 1995-1997) *''TBD'' ( /The CW, 2003-2006) *''TBD'' (Cartoon Network, 2009-2015) *''The WolfBoy Super Hour'' (WB Kids, 2020) Film *''WolfBoy'' (2019) Video games *''TBD'' (199?) *''TBD'' (199?) Trivia *The series isn't part of the DC Universe as the rights for the franchise belong directly to its parent company Warner Bros. Entertainment, with DC owning its publishing rights, similarly to other DC titles based on Warner Bros. properties like Looney Tunes, Collin the Speedy Boy and Scooby-Doo. **As a result, this is the first Warner Bros. franchise to be originally launched as a comic book rather than a feature film, a television series, an animated production or a video game. Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:WolfBoy Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas